My Heart Has Gone On
by ChlexLover3
Summary: The key to being happy is knowing you have the power to choose what to accept and what to let go. - Dodinsky Song "Please" by Bethany Joy Lenz


A/N: This is just a little Laley one shot! Idea just sort of stuck.

Summary: Where Haley left for tour and never came back. Also where she signs the annulment papers and moves on with her life.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

 _"Dodinsky once said that the key to being happy is knowing you have the power to choose what to accept and what to let go."_

 _\- Lucas Scott_

Brooke Davis wouldn't say outright that she would pine for a guy but it didn't mean she didn't. Lucas Scott was the boy that got away. He was the light at the end of the tunnel but her and obnoxious ways made them grow apart. She became extremely jealous and errant and they broke up.

After high school, he left and she rarely heard from him. She was in New York when she heard the news. He was getting married.

She didn't know who but she didn't care. Once she saw him, she figured they'd rekindle their lost love and he'd forget about his fiancee. She'd fight whoever would get in the way. She now was at the Tree Hill airport looking for her best friend, Peyton Sawyer.

Lucas Scott wasn't sure if going back home was a great idea but his fiancee wanted to see his family and friends. He couldn't say no to her. She was the love of his life and he warned her of his past conquests. He made sure to assure her of his loyalty and love every minute he could and she did as well.

As they were now seated in his fiancee's private jet, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. His fiancee now seated two seats down from him focusing on her music label. She was always busy but kept him busy as well.

Lots of times, she would pull all-nighters at her office and he would stay with her. Helping her with her books, contracts, her albums, plus her artists and producers. Everyone loved and respected her.

He knew that drama was to come but he was ready. As long as she was by his side, of course.

* * *

Karen Roe was happy. She had her cafe and her best friend, Keith. She also had her husband Dan Scott by her side. Yes, they had a rather incorrigible past but over the years they grew closer. She helped him heal and he helped her.

They both sought comfort as they waited weeks for Keith to get out of his coma. After being shot by Jimmy Edwards, his heart gave out and they had to revive him twice before putting him in a medically induced coma.

She needed help with the cafe because of her pregnancy and he was there. When Keith had woken, she and Dan were at a loss for words. Lucas, though, was the one to talk to Keith and he worked things out for them. So, during the pregnancy, Keith started searching for Jewels.

He found her a day before Karen went into labor and had Lily Scott. Dan told Keith he would bring Jewels home to him so he could stay by Karen's side and watch his daughter being born.

Lucas went with him where they bonded and their relationship began growing into the father-son relationship they'd always wanted. Dan didn't push Lucas to do things he didn't want to but encouraged his writing. Lucas didn't hold his father's sins over his head and began to trust his father again. Nathan Scott was a different story. He focused on basketball and girls. After Haley left, he went down a dark path. And when he realized that she wasn't coming back when he received the annulment papers, with her signature, he lost himself.

He distanced himself from his friends and focused on basketball and he hardened his heart. Now he played point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats and he was a prominent player in the NBA.

Everyone was gathered at Dan's beach house waiting for Lucas and his fiancee.

Karen was excited to finally meet the young lady. She waited in anticipation because of Dan. He wouldn't reveal who she was, and although she respected it, she didn't have to like it.

The doorbell rang and Brooke ran to get it. Peyton and Mouth ran after her. Next thing they knew they heard Brooke yell, "What the hell!"

* * *

Lucas and his fiancee stood outside the beach house. His fiancee was beyond nervous and anxious. So he improvised. A little.

He rang the doorbell, and in turn, kissed the woman at his side. He felt the tension fall from her body. He smirked against her mouth as she tried to deepen the kiss. But the door opened to reveal three shocked faces.

Then Brooke yelled, "What the hell!"

* * *

Let's just say it wasn't, well who, what they expected. They were excited to see Lucas but had mixed emotions on his future wife. Especially since she married and divorced his brother Nathan.

Karen walked over to hug the young lady, "Haley, what a surprise? I'm so happy to see you." Haley hugged the woman back with a smile.

"Yes, I know it's a surprise-"

Brooke interrupted,"That's an understatement."

" _But_ we are getting married and Haley wanted to see her family and friends." finished Lucas, who was getting pissed at the looks that Brooke and Nathan shot Haley.

"Haley, why don't you sing something for us? Lily, wanted to hear you sing before going to bed," asked Dan. Haley smiled. She always like Dan.

She went to the piano and sang:

 _If you're in love with me_

 _Why don't you show me_

 _If you can't live without_

 _Holding me than hold me_

 _I have been ignored_

 _And abused and rejected_

 _So it's time you told me_

 _If this is what it is_

 _Then it is not_

 _Anything for me_

 _Are you going to try_

 _Or is it so easy_

 _To watch me walking out the door_

 _Please get down on your knees_

 _Or stand there and shout my name_

 _'til the walls come tumbling_

Nathan thought back to his lost moment when he visited Haley on tour but didn't actually go up to her. _Was their break up really his fault?_ He didn't even know if he ever truly treasured her. He watched as Lucas came to sit with Lily on his lap next to Haley. He realized that Haley was the one that got away. The one he let go.

 _Kiss me and say_

 _You know you can't let me go_

 _Baby, please say_

 _Stay with me_

 _I get so tired of scratching_

 _Scratching at your door_

 _You push me out and let me in_

 _Then you push me out all over again_

 _With you, I have been so exposed_

 _Unprotected and you never know me_

 _Is it me that you need_

 _Or the need simply to own me_

 _Are you going to try_

 _Or is it_

 _Is it so easy_

 _To watch me walking out the door_

Brooke realized that high school Lucas never looked at her the way he looked his supposedly best friend. She couldn't believe the love of his life was his best friend and the girl that ran away from Tree Hill was Haley James soon to be Scott. She felt as if her chances to get her lost love back was slipping and she didn't know what to do but mope.

 _Please get down on your knees_

 _Stand there and shout my name_

 _'til the walls come tumbling_

 _Kiss me and say_

 _You know you can't let me go_

 _Baby, please say_

 _Stay with me_

Dan loved both his sons. He cherished what special moments he could get. He cherished his second chance. He was for the first time content. He was content to know that Lucas had someone to take care of and to take care of him. He was content with Lily, Karen, and his life in the small town called Tree Hill. He wouldn't change a thing if he could go back in time. He had the love of his life by his side and that's all he needed.

 _Are you going to try_

 _Or is it so easy_

 _To watch me walking out the door_

 _Please get down on your knees_

 _Stand there and shout my name_

 _'til the walls come tumbling_

 _Kiss me and say_

 _You know you can't let me go_

 _Baby, please_

 _Say stay with me_

 _Say stay with me_

 _Please say stay with me_

Lucas who was seated next to Haley at the piano with Lily fast asleep in his lap smiled at her. He had something special and no one could take that away. Except maybe Nathan. When Haley saw Lucas' smile leave his face, she knew where his head went, so she places a hand on his face and gave a reassuring smile.

"So, how'd this happen?" asked Peyton but Haley yawned and Lucas said it was time to go. They had a long flight and Haley needed her rest. That's when they saw her belly. Haley was heavily pregnant. She looked to be at six months. Karen squealed a congratulation as the pair made it out of the door. Once closed everyone took an audible breath.

Well, the day ended not at all as expected.

* * *

Haley and Lucas laid in their bed in a nice hotel and sighed.

"Now all we have to do is tell them we are already married, Mrs. Scott." At that, they smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

 **So did you guys like the ending. What did you guys think? Leave a comment and let me know. Love you guys. Chlexlover3 out!**


End file.
